Player Class - Arbitrator
"He demands? The demands of the Law come first, even in Hive Tarsus." - Regulator Hanz Rikennan, IVth Precinct, Hive Tarsus Throughout the Millions of worlds of the Imperium, crime is rife. Not just the petty crimes of individuals for personal gain, but organized crime on a scale never even considered in Humanity's past. Entire sub-sectors and planets have been the thrall of illegal cartels and criminal organizations. There are even wayward planetary governors who shun the Imperium and treat the dominion as their own paltry fiefdom, claiming the planet's natural resources, labour and riches for their own. In these dire situations it falls to the Adeptus Arbites to defend the Imperium's rights and prevent whole sub-sectors going rogue for generations, or even permanently. The AdeptusArbites is not a galactic police force; it has very little interest is petty crimes such as theft, murder or tax evasion, for these fall under the responsibility of the local planetary forces. The Adeptus Arbites is there to keep order on a far greater scale, to root out corruption, maintain Imperial tithe and to guard against witchery. From the Adeptus Arbites come the fearsome Arbitrators. Also known as Judges, these Men and Women are stoic in their duty and unquestionably loyal to the Imperium. Inquisitors often go to the Adeptus Arbites when in need of a trustworthy Acolyte, trained to think on their feet, combat-hardened and beyond reproach in their faith. Arbitrators are infamous for their prodigious stamina and zeal, and their ability to survive all manner of wounds and punishment in the quest to catch their quarry. Arbitrators are resolute and fearless. They demand utter obedience from the citizens they come into contact with. Where civil unrest and crime threaten the stability of a world, the Arbitrators are in the field: unflinching, ordering the local enforcers and hunting down rabble-rousers, to restore law and order. The Judges' methods are varied, not unlike the way Inquisitors go about their work. The means used can be different depending on their mentors, what Schola Progenium the individual attended and other such factors. However, unlike Inquisitors who have their own private agendas, all members of the Adeptus Arbites have the same goal and responsibility---to uphold the Emperor's justice. Some Arbitrators openly investigate and make no secret who their quarry is, even if he is of Noble Birth or high rank. This can often lead to overt hostility between the Judges and his subject, though there is no question who the off-world forces of the Imperium would side with should they be requested to attend. This is by no means the only mode of investigation; other officers of the Adeptus Arbites are quite methodical in their approach---meticulously sourcing evidence and questioning contacts and witnesses. The relationship between the Inquisition and the Adeptus Arbites is often one of the more Cordial within the Adeptus Terra. Arbitrators often see working with Inquisitor's as a way of furthering enforcing justice. However such arrangements have not always worked so well. It has been known for Judges to turn on the Inquisitors they have been seconded to serve if they perceive the inquisitor to have broken sacrosanct Imperial Laws. This means Inquisitors of the more Radical factions must be wary when recruiting members of the Adeptus Arbites to become their Acolytes. Arbitrator Profile "No shield may stay the blade of justice." - Meditations of the Adeptus Arbites. Arbitrators are tough law-keepers and judges. They ensure that the Imperium's laws are maintained whilst also acting as executioners for rebels, seditionists and trouble-makers. Arbitrators do not serve on any local planetary police force, rather they are members of a higher organization: the Adeptus Arbites. Arbitrators are not very strong and they sometimes lack social graces. When it comes down to sheer ability to soak up damage and to track down their prey, however, they are certainly the ones you want on your side. Aptitudes: Defence, Intelligence Starting Skills: Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Literacy (Int), Common Lore (Adeptus Arbites) (Int), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Inquiry (Fel). Starting Talents: Basic Weapon Training (SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Quick Draw or Rapid Reload. Starting Gear: Shotgun and 12 shells, club, brass knuckles, knife, chain coat or Flak Vest or Mesh Vest, Uniform (Good Quality Clothing), 3 Stimmpacks, Injector, Arbitrator ID, or Arbitrator ID(False), or Mercenary License, or Bounty Hunter License, Chrono, Pack of Lho-sticks or Flask of Amasec. Starting Rank: Trooper Arbitrator Ranks Arbitrator Background packages The Calixian Pattern Killings Empty Men of Sinophia Magna The Red Vaults of Luggnum Category:Player Classes Category:Dark Heresy Classes